Alluring Secret: Black Vow Rin's POV
by noelynn1995900
Summary: Rin is a fallen angel, she has fallen in love with the beautiful girl named Miku. But, will their love prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**Alluring Secret : The Black Vow (Rin's POV)**

I remember first waking up...The light, it was...bright. Then a shadow cameover me and my eyes were able to open. There, standing there, was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her green hair was put up, but he knew that when it was down, it was long and beautiful. Her eyes sparkles like emerals and her expression...well, it made me want to laugh really. She looked so worried. I smiled and told her that I was okay. She grabbed my hand to help me up. Under the gloves she was wearing, I knew she must have had soft skin. She asked me for a name. A name...? I hated my name...I hated myself...I was a fallen angel who could no longer find peace. But, I knew I was going to have to answer the beautiful girl.

"Rin." I said. "Rin Kagamine."

The beauiful green haired girl smiled. She told me that her name was Miku, Hatsune Miku. _What a beautiful name._ she thought. _Such a fitting name._ I smile and let Miku help me up. I dusted myself off. Thank goodness that the ground was not muddy, for my white clothes would have gotten soiled. My stomach growled without me realizing it and Miku offered me food. I decided to go ahead and go with her. Judging by the way she dressed, she was rich. Her black gown looked like it was made of soft silk. Her hair was done up perfectly and her make-up was even done.

Then, she felt her tugging at me. I couldn't help but giggle. "You must really want me to eat with you." I said. She just told me that she needed the company, for she never has had any guests for which she knew over. Unless it was a man she talked of named Kaito. He sounded...clingy. I did not like this very much,but there was nothing I could do. Plus, I had only just met the girl, there was no use loving her yet. Miku talked and talked and talked. It seems that that was all she could do. I listened to all of her storied and facts as we walked. She was an interesting girl. I liked that.

When we finally came to her house, I examied it. It was a mansion. _How rich is she?_ I thought.

"Are we going in?" I aked her. She giggled and ran into the house, pulling me along. When we got inside, I looked around. It really _was _beautiful. The art work, he sculptures, the carpets, everything. As Miku strayed off into what I thought was the kitchen, I followed her. "You're house is very beautiful." I complimented. She thanked me and started getting the ingrediants out to make sandwiches. I smiled and walked up to her. "Can I help?" I couldn't remember thelast time I had prepared a meal for myself, or for anyone else. She told me I could, so I did. I spread the home-made jam onto the bread, then the peanut butter. When we finished, we both cleaned up our messes and then went outside to eat.

Biting into that sandwich was like heaven. The taste made my mouth water, I was craving for more. I felt like I haven't eaten in years, which I haven't. Miku looks at me with a curious look. She asks me if I'm allright as I'm staring into space.

"I'm allright." said. "I'm more than allright."


	2. Chapter 2

**Len's POV**

Miku…That name for which I loathe. That woman for which I hate. I will get her back; my Rin.

Why did she have to fall? Does she not know how important she is to me? Does she? No, she probably doesn't. She doesn't realize what hell I am going through. I will get her back, no matter what I have to do. Even if I have to kill that woman for which she loves.

**Rin's POV**

Miku has been treating me so well since I have arrived on earth. She's always smiling that beautiful smile of hers. I have been here for a couple days now. Sometimes I can hear her singing, she has such a beautiful voice. She sings when she's doing her daily chores. I she can't think of anything to sing, she sings children's songs.

But either way, she has a beautiful voice.

She took me to the library in her mansion and showed me all the historical books that she had. There were man different categories of books: Fiction, Nonfiction, Biographies. Autobiographies, and more. But, there was one book caught my attention. It was my favorite book of all time: The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. I remember the first time I had ever read that book, Two people who were in love, but their families are enemies. I stand there and wonder then, does Miku think of me s a lover? I shook my head. She would never think of someone like me as their lover, not even Miku.

Oh, but how I wish she thought of me as one. How I wish she would let me take her into my arms, to kiss her. But, that will never happen.

A door opens and a man walks in. Miku looks at him and smiles, welcoming him. He walks up to her, taking her hand and giving it a quick, but gentle kiss. This gave me a jealous feeling, but it soon faded away. I soon found out his name.

"How are you, Kaito?" Miku asked the blue haired boy.

"I am good. And you, my love?" That word….love. Why was he using that word so easily? So carelessly? And why didn't Miku tell me of him? I mean, I have been here for a couple of days now, I think I should know who this guy is.

"I am doing all right.", she answered him. And they began to talk, leaving me out of the picture. I didn't mind this though, but only because she was smiling. As long as she was smiling, I would have no problem with anything she does.

I realized something at that moment. I was being stubborn. But why? Surely it couldn't be because I had feelings for Miku. Or could it?

I sat down on the ground, now thinking to myself as Kaito and Miku continue on with their conversation, not once was I ever greeted to.


End file.
